roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vrylle201/Unknown Element
Unknown Element Is a fan made idea by Vrylle20 (A.K.A me) This will not added to the game because its too OP It costs 1500 Diamonds, It has 9 Spells (10 if it had my fanmade spell called Grabbing) (18 if added with ThePureElementsGuy fanmade spells) Void + Angel = Unknown AoE Spell: Rift - User Summons a Big black hole that sucks nearby players for 10 seconds dealing 100 per movement of players (Costs 121 Shards) Body Transformation Spell: God - User Summons Yellow neon armor that lasts 1 minute / allows to fly / gives 500 health points / deals 800 damage to nearby players (Costs 100 Shards) Contact Spell: Steal - User freezes nearby players and User's hands becomes Gold dealing 600 damage to players and the User getting 600 Health Points per Player (Costs 213 Shards) Healing Spell: Heaven - User summons a Beam of Light and a yellow neon ball around his armor giving 600 health points to his team mates and the User and deals 500 damage to players who touched the ball or beam (Costs 210 Shards) Multi-Projectile Spell: Dashing Swords - User summons 10 blue Swords which deals 100 damage per sword whoever touches or got hit by the sword (Costs 10 Shards) Projectile Spell: Dashing Shield - User Summons a Purple Shield that explodes on impact and deals 579 damage to players (Costs 321 Shards) Shielding Spell: Galaxy - User Summons 10 Galaxy that goes around the User dealing 600 damage to nearby players and knocks/kicks out players and gives 400 Health points (Costs 300 Shards) Transportation Spell: Flight - User clicks to the area making him fly and landing on the location and making 623 damage to nearby players (Costs 12 Shards) Ult (Ultimate) Spell: God's Wrath - User Summons players and each player has every element in the game Starter to Event and each Player does the Element's Ult wich deals unlimited damage to players (Costs 99999 Shards) (My spell) Grabbing Spell: Blocking Dash - User summons a Purple Ball with flames on it anyone who did spells on it will bounce and aim for them (Costs 999 Shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Trap Spell: Beartrap - User Summons 2 Big Balls that attack nearby players trapping them for 10 seconds dealing 300 damage (Costs 600 Shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Multi Beam Spell: Beam of Glass - User summons 4 beams that inside has 10 crystal, and attacks nearby players dealing 100 damage per crystal (costs 500 shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Phase changer Spell: Beam Three - user Summons a Big Beam of yellow neon that gives 600 Health points to the User and deals 400 damage to nearby players (costs 400 Shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Musical Spell: OOF - User summons 5 rings that deals 500 damage to nearby players (costs 532 Shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Blended Spell: Space + Angel = Galactic - User summons 10 Galacies that deals 600 Damage to nearby players (costs 700 shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Formal Spell: Beam - User summons 10 Beams that goues around the User and deals 500 damage to players who hit a beam, takes 444 seconds (costs 500 shards) (ThePureElementsGuy) Random Attacker Spell: Daggers - User summons 4 Daggers that attack random players far or near that deals 400 Damage (costs 543 shards) (my spell) Multi Ult: Wrath of the God's - User clones itself 2 times making 2 Clones and does the Ult (costs 99999 Shards) Medal: Category:Blog posts